


If You Would Accept It

by lyraterra



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyraterra/pseuds/lyraterra
Summary: Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen are courting each other's masked identity. What happens when their feelings start to get more serious and even start spilling into their civilian identities? First season romance. Minor events out of order. Old story now being crossposted.
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

I'm aware I've sequenced events out of order- For example Grandpa Hino is supposed to be the last rainbow crystal carrier, and I've made him the first. But that's fanfic! Roll with it.

I don't own Sailor Moon

* * *

"Oh man I'm so late! Ms. H is going to kill me!" Usagi whined as she barreled down the street. Class had begun ten minutes ago already, and she was only halfway. ' _ Not my fault we lost power and my alarm reset!'  _ Shaking her head to regain focus, she plowed ahead, straight into a warm body.

"Oi Odango," Mamoru said, rubbing the spot where she had crashed into. "Watch where you're going next time."

"Ohh, you! I don't have time for you today!" She said, standing back up

"Yeah, I'd say not. Shouldn't you be in class already? Or are you ditching because you've finally realized you can't handle it?"

"FOR YOUR INFOR-" Usagi cut off mid sentence, feeling a slight buzz in her chest. With a glare to her nemesis, she continued "I don't have time for this. Later Mamoru-baka." She dashed off, leaving a slightly confused Mamoru in the dust. Dashing into a side alley, she pulled her communicator out of her sub-space pocket. Ami's worried face filled the screen.

"Usagi-chan, there's a youma at our school. Makoto-chan and I can't get out, the whole place is under a lockdown. Please tell me you're on your way?"

"I'm nearly there now. Rei on her way?"

"She's coming, but she's across town. You'll be on your own for a bit. Good luck Usagi-chan. We believe in you." Usagi signed off and took a deep breath before shouting out her transformation words. No sooner had her new red boots touched the ground than they were running the last few blocks to the middle school.

Less than a block away, Mamoru felt a familiar tug and turned around.

* * *

Coming onto the scene, Sailor Moon paused, taking in her target. It was a female youma with eight arms. ' _ Rather like a spider, actually' _ . Jumping onto the top of the gates, she called into the courtyard.

"Hey scumbag! How dare you terrorize children while they learn? Education is important, and I won't let the likes of you distract these students! In the name of the Moon, I shall punish you!" The spider-esque youma turned toward the moon senshi and shot a thick white netting out of its mouth.

' _ Supports the spider theory' _ Sailor Moon thought as she dove for the ground, inside the courtyard. She spun around, readying her attack only to see another stream coming. Diving again she groaned. "Give me a second of down time, jeez! MOON TIARA ACTION!" She shouted, managing to toss the tiara as another shot of web came her way. The moon Senshi closed her eyes. ' _ This is gonna hurt!' _

There was a breeze, but the impact never came. Opening her eyes, she saw Tuxedo Kamen, his cape protecting them. "Are you alright?"

Sailor Moon nodded mutely. ' _ Oh god, he looks so dreamy…' _ She would have gotten lost in his eyes, had she not felt the instinctive return of her tiara. Looking up, she jumped, catching the golden headpiece.

"Are you ready Sailor Moon?" Tuxedo Kamen asked, dropping his cape and throwing roses at the oncoming web, shattering it.

"Ready. Moon, Tiara, ACTION!" She shouted for the second time in as many minutes. This time the tiara met its target, obliterating the creature. "Woo! All right! Dusted!" Sailor moon did a little dance, before looking up to meet an amused smile on Tuxedo Kamen's face.

"Thank you for coming, Tuxedo Kamen. I had forgotten how difficult this was to do on my own."

He shook his head. "You're a much better fighter now than you were then. And," He said, taking a step forward and putting his hand against her cheek, "You're never on your own. I will always be here for you." He paused for a moment, and Sailor Moon wondered what the masked man could be thinking of.

"You did well today. I'm proud of you Sailor Moon." he continued, leaning down to press a small kiss to the corner of her mouth. Straightening up again, he avoided eye contact and immediately turned to dash off. Sailor Moon followed his retreating form with hearts in her eyes until she was out of sight, and then touched the place where he had kissed her.

"Wow, how many times have I dreamed of THAT happening!? Rei will never believe this!"

* * *

At the next battle a few days later, Sailor Moon couldn't help but look for signs of Tuxedo Kamen out of the corner of her eye. Like every battle though, if he was there, he was too good at hiding for her to spot. With slight disappointment, she dusted the youma and said goodbye to her team. Only Mars stayed behind.

"Everything okay Sailor Moon? You look a bit down." she asked.

"I'm fine Mars, thanks. I guess I'm just a bit disappointed that Tuxedo Kamen wasn't here tonight."

"Don't be so stupid Sailor Moon!"

"Hey! I-"

"If he doesn't show up that means you did well! You should be happy he didn't show up, that means you're getting better." Mars shook her head. "I'll see you later Moon." With a wave, she dashed off.

Sailor Moon stood there a moment longer, contemplating what Mars had said. ' _ I suppose it makes sense. I just, I guess I'll miss him if he's not around as much.' _ With a defeated sigh, she turned to start the walk home.

"She's right you know." Sailor Moon froze mid-step, almost scared to turn around. Tuxedo Kamen had never spoken to any of them outside of battle. "I told you that you're improving. I don't need to intervene nearly as often as I used to."

Turning around, Sailor Moon took in the masked man's form. She had never had the opportunity to really examine him. There were a thousand questions on her mind, and for the first time ever, she had the chance to ask them.

After a lengthy internal debate she sighed. "You say that, but I don't feel like I'm improving." Tuxedo Kamen frowned at her, ready to interrupt, but she continued, "At least, not compared to the other Senshi. They're all so much stronger than I am."

"How can you say that? You're the only one capable of destroying Youma." Tuxedo Kamen countered.

Sailor Moon rolled her eyes. "Yes I know  _ that _ , but I'm not nearly as intelligent as Mercury, or graceful like Mars or strong like Jupiter. It's like, I'm just here to dust the thing at the end. They're all so much more skilled than I am!"

The masked man stayed silent for a moment. After a moment of consideration, he spoke. "I don't agree with you. I think you are strong, intelligent, and graceful in your own way. However" he said, holding up a hand to silence protests, "If you really feel that way, then there are things you can do to better yourself."

"Like training? I already train with the Senshi but they all improve more than I. It's like I just wasn't meant to be a fighter. I'm the only one who needs to be saved all the time."

"Well you're the only one I'm compelled to save all the time," Tuxedo Kamen replied too quietly for her to catch.

"What was that?"

"If you want," he paused, "I would be honored to help train you" Sailor Moon's eyes widened. Of all the things she had imagined he would say, she never would have expected this.

"Are...are you sure? I might hurt you by accident, and I really don't think I'll improve that much and honestly I think you'll get frustrated with me an-" A gloved finger pushed against her lips silenced the rambling blonde.

"I'm sure. I want to protect you, and part of that is making sure you're confident enough to protect yourself." Sailor Moon nodded against his finger. "We'll start Friday night. I'll meet you by the abandoned construction project by the water? Is 9 an okay time?"

"Let's say 11."

"It's a date. See you Friday at 11, Sailor Moon." He leaned down and paused a moment before kissing her properly on the lips and disappearing into the night.

* * *

Mamoru paced his apartment at 10:35, anxiously watching the clock tick. This was the third week in a row he was scheduled to meet with Sailor Moon. He had learned more about his crush in the last three weeks than in the last few months of them fighting together.

She had revealed that she had two parents and a house in the nice part of town to sneak out of. She had revealed that she knew the other senshi's identity. She revealed that the new Senshi, Venus, had taken one look at Tuxedo Kamen and declared that she too didn't think the other scouts should consider him an enemy. She had revealed that she loved milkshakes (Which had prompted him to suggest the Crown Arcade, so he guessed she wasn't the only one revealing things.) She had revealed that her favorite color was pink and bunnies were her favorite animal. She had revealed that she was struggling with her schoolwork in part due to her inability to focus during class when sleep-deprived.

Which led him back to why he was nervously pacing. He was going to offer her a list of tutoring programs. Not only that, but he had included the one that he volunteered for. The pair had a chemistry that he couldn't explain, so he secretly hoped she chose his program. He wanted to help her beyond being a senshi. After all, she was already feeling more confident in her skills after only three weeks of their secret training sessions.

He had also purchased a set of two cell phones for them to use. It was a little frustrating that the only time they could communicate was when she was transformed. Mamoru wasn't sure she'd accept the gift, or how she'd react to the tutoring suggestion, which brings us back to the anxious pacing.

10:41. Mamoru groaned. It was still too early, but just sitting around wasn't going to cut it anymore. He leapt out the window and decided to take the scenic route.

* * *

As Tuxedo Kamen came into view, Sailor Moon smiled. "Looks like you couldn't wait either, huh?" She said walking over. She took the beautiful, thornless rose he presented to her and smiled up at him.

"If I could, I would never be away from you" He said, one hand on her waist, the other cupping her face.

Sailor Moon blushed and pulled away to look at her newest rose. When she returned home, she would have to add it to her growing vase of never-wilting roses.

"I brought you something." Tuxedo Kamen said, reaching in his subspace pocket.

"Is that…"

"Yeah," he replied. "It's a cell phone. It's a matching pair, as I didn't think you'd want to give me your civilian number just yet." he said with a chuckle. "I just, I wanted a way to talk to you without waiting for a battle."

Sailor Moon smiled at his nervousness. "I love it. I love that I'll be able to talk to you whenever I want now. Thank you Tuxedo Kamen." She said, placing it in her own pocket. She would examine it more closely later.

"It's my pleasure. I also had one other thing. Please don't take this the wrong way, but I know you said you were struggling with school, so I thought maybe you'd be interested in a tutor? I made a list of some reputable services that are free for you to look through. If you're not int-"

Sailor Moon grabbed the list from the masked man, cutting off his rambling. Skimming it over she placed it her subspace pocket next to the cellphone. "Thank you for going to all the effort Tuxedo Kamen. I will be sure to look it over and perhaps try one of them. Though honestly, I just appreciate you listening to me about everything. Sometimes I feel like being a Senshi doesn't take as much out of my companions as it does for me. They just don't get why I'm so exhausted all the time."

"I know. And now you can talk to me about it whenever you want." Sailor Moon smiled and hugged the older man. She pulled away quickly though, feeling the telltale buzz in her ribcage. She whipped out her communicator, turning away from her crush.

"Moon here. Location?"

"The Shrine." Came Mars' reply. Sailor Moon paled. Could it be that the dark kingdom had finally figured out their identities? She turned to the man next to her. "We need to be there, now."

He nodded, picking her up. "I'm faster."

"The Hikawa Shrine." she replied, and held on tight.

* * *

Sailor Moon peeked out from behind the tree that Tuxedo Kamen had dropped her off behind. There was a black and red flash running around, throwing things at the senshi. Sailor Moon readied her tiara. Stepping out, she shouted, "Moon, Tiara, AC-"

A hand covered her mouth and stopped her from finishing. That thing is Grandpa Hino. You can't kill it." Mercury said, letting her go. Unfortunately, Sailor Moon's attack had drawn the attention of the creature Pox, who came barreling at them.

A rose stopped the creature in it's path, and Tuxedo Kamen jumped down. "Why did you stop her?" He asked of the blue senshi.

"That thing is a person. A human." Tuxedo Kamen looked alarmingly back at the creature who was now bound by Venus. "We can't just kill it. " Sailor Moon turned to Mercury. "Is there a way we can save him?"

Mercury shook her head and tapped away on her minicomputer. "I'm not sure yet. I'm working on it. Help Venus keep it busy."

The pair nodded and took off to chase the creature who had just broken free. After a few minutes, the Senshi were wearing thin trying to outpace the speedy youma.

Sailor Moon stopped, catching the creature's eyes as it started to barrel at her. Locking eyes, Pox stopped as well, and Sailor Moon felt something shift inside her. Tuxedo Kamen ran over to rush her away but she stopped him with a hand.

It took a moment for everyone to realize that there was no more movement from the creature.

"Sailor Moon?" Mars called out, confused.

"I...I think it's, I think the human inside is telling me that I can heal it."

After a moment of mass shock, Tuxedo Kamen stepped behind her, and put his hands on her shoulders. "If you feel like you can do it, then you can do it. You just need to believe in yourself. You have proven yourself strong and you have made leaps and bounds in the last few weeks. I know you can do it Sailor Moon. I believe in you."

Sailor Moon closed her eyes, breaking her connection with the creature. Taking a deep breath, she tried to grab ahold of the shifting power inside of herself, and started to feel something materialize in her hand. Opening her eyes again to stare down the fast approaching youma, she raised the wand now in her hand and shouted "Moon Healing Escalation!" promptly blinding all present.

When the light faded, Grandpa Hino lay there, sound asleep while the youma was nowhere to be seen. While Mars, Mercury and Jupiter rushed in to check on the elderly man, Tuxedo Kamen turned the Moon senshi to face him.

"I knew that you could do it. You are just as powerful as all your senshi, if not more so." He snuck a small kiss to her cheek while the other senshi were distracted before fading into the darkness.

Sailor Moon turned back to see a smirking face belonging to the other blonde on the team. " _ Later" _ she mouthed, before stepping over to check on Grandpa Hino herself. Venus just rolled her eyes, but let it go for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Monday afternoon came and Usagi pulled out the list Tuxedo Kamen had given to her. She wasn’t sure how much help a tutor would be, but she was determined to give a try if her alter-ego sorta-boyfriend thought it would work. The first organization had been a bust, but she had found luck with the second. Now she was on her way to meet her tutor at the library.

In the idea’s favor, when they asked what areas she needed help in and she said “pretty much everything”, they hadn’t laughed. Just nodded along and said they had people who knew something about every subject.

With more nervousness than she’d dare admit, she pushed open the library door and stepped inside. Walking over to the table section, she caught sight of her nemesis and groaned.

Mamoru’s head popped up at the sound, and he made a slight pained face. “Odango? What are you doing here?”

“Oh god, tell me you’re not my tutor.” she whined.

He winced. “Oh..I think I might be. That would make sense actually. I’ve seen your grades. You do need a tutor.”

Usagi got steamed at his comment. “Well if you’re going to be a jerk about it then I’ll just go ask for someone else.” She turned, walking away.

“No, wait, odan-Usagi-chan!” he said, leaping up and grabbing her arm. “Usagi-chan I- no it’s great. I think it’s brave and smart of you to seek a tutor. I’d be honored to help teach you.”

The familiar words echoed in Usagi’s brain, but she shook them away. “Well okay. Just, don’t be a jerk okay? I’m here to learn, not be ridiculed.”

“I got you Odango. No teasing about grades or brains during tutoring. I’ll save that all for our morning run-ins” he replied, winking as she sat down.

Pulling out her homework to hide a slight blush, Usagi let the name usage slide, as there was no malice behind it.

“So, I know math is your worst subject, so why don’t we start there?” Usagi groaned. She should have known he’d find another way to torture her through this.

* * *

Four weeks passed by and Usagi’s grades were improving, as were Sailor Moon’s battle tactics. The blonde herself, however, had never felt more exhausted. Three rainbow crystals later, and each one took more out of her than the last. The only things keeping her drive were Tuxedo Kamen’s encouragement and support, and, though she’d never admit it, the fact that Mamoru was also being so supportive and helpful in tutoring. Perhaps it was because that first offer had reminded her so much of Tuxedo Kamen, but she felt more at ease around the upperclassman these days.

It was Friday afternoon, and she’d just been released from tutoring with Mamoru. She skipped merrily towards the arcade, the dark haired man following not far behind with a smile.

Entering the arcade she called out for Motoki, plopping down at the bar.

“Motoki-Onii-chan, could I have a chocolate sundae please?” Motoki smiled.

“Of course Usagi-chan. One chocolate fudge sundae coming right up!”

“It’s on me Motoki-kun,” Mamoru cut in, sitting next to his student. “It’s a reward for all your hard work. You’re really improving a lot Usagi-chan.” He said ruffling her hair. Usagi smiled up at him, and before she could thank him, felt the buzz in her ribcage.

Hopping off her stool, she ran to the bathroom after a quick thank you to Mamoru.

“Moon here.”  
“Over by the sewer exit downtown. Luna found a rainbow crystal holder!”

“Gotcha. On my way.” Usagi dashed out of the bathroom, swung by the two men to make an excuse about ‘lady problems’ and exited the building. Arriving on the scene newly transformed, she approached Luna, standing on the sideline.

“Sailor Moon, you’ve got to heal him. Please, do it quickly.” She asked, pain evident in her eyes. Based on the cat-like appearance of the youma, Sailor Moon knew Luna had been friends with this youma pre-transformation. Nodding to her advisor, she pulled out her moon wand.

“Moon Healing Escalation!” She cried out, purifying the cat and feeling a now-familiar burn creep up her arm. Exhausted, she dropped her stance while Luna dashed off to check on her friend. She turned to her team. “Make sure this cat makes it home safe. I just need a minute to catch my breath.” The younger senshi nodded and carried the cat away with Luna.

Venus, more observant than ever, approached the Moon senshi instead.

“What’s wrong? This looks like more than just catching your breath.” She said as Sailor Moon collapsed on a concrete bench.

“It’s no big deal.” She said waving the love senshi off. “This happens every time. I’ll be fine in a minute or so.” Venus caught her arm.

“Sailor Moon, what is this?” She said, pointing to burn tendrils poking out of her glove.

The shorter girl ripped her arm back and cradled it. “It’s nothing, really.”

“That doesn’t look like nothing.” Tuxedo Kamen called, grabbing her arm and pulling down the glove. The older pair gasped at the burn marks weaving their way up her arm.

“Has this happened every time?” The man demanded. Sailor Moon sighed.

“It started off easy enough. Each time it gets worse though. It’ll fade in a couple days though, promise!” she said, pulling her glove back up.

“And until then?”

“Until then I’ve just been using makeup to cover it up for classes. Really, I’ll be okay.” She said, standing. “Look, I’m fine.” she continued, only to be undercut by her sway towards the ground.

Tuxedo Kamen caught her and held her close in case she tried to kiss the floor again.

“You’re clearly not fine Sailor Moon. You need to rest.” The Moon senshi looked paler than she had a moment ago.

“Okay, maybe I’m a bit dizzy, but it goes away...soon...I mean…Oh god” She said bringing a hand to her head. “I don’t feel so good guys.” She looked up at her newest Senshi’s face before blacking out.

Tuxedo Kamen caught the falling blonde again and hoist her into his arms effortlessly. He looked to Sailor Venus.

“I’d like to take her somewhere private to recover. Are you going to object to this?” He asked.

Venus levelled him with a piercing stare. “Frankly, I don’t have anywhere private to take her right now, so you’re the best option. And unlike the other senshi I trust you, and I know Sailor Moon does.” She paused. “You know, the reason I knew you weren’t a threat was because I can see how you feel about her.” Tuxedo Kamen’s eyes widened.

_ “What?” _ He said aloud.

She waved a hand. “I’m the Senshi of love. I can see the threads connecting people who feel strongly about each other, and whoo boy do you two have strands connecting you. You may take her. I will cover for her absence as long as possible. I will be calling to check in on her, and I expect an answer immediately every time, or I  _ will _ have Mercury track you down. I also expect that you will not remove her transformation, for sake of privacy.”

“Of course not! I would not forsake her trust like that. Nor yours, Sailor Venus.” He was appalled at the thought of finding out her identity without her consent.

“Then go. Before I change my mind. Remember my rules Tuxedo Kamen.”

The man bowed before taking off with his superheroine.

* * *

Sailor Moon awoke dizzy in an unfamiliar bedroom. Despite it feeling like the room was spinning, she tried to take stock of her surroundings. There were heavy curtains that presumably hid windows. No light shone through and she presumed it was dark out.

_ ‘So I’ve been out for awhile.’  _ Next her eyes fell on the cup of tea and rose that sat on the nightstand beside her. Her eyes widened as she reached out for the rose. Grasping it, she realized she was still transformed, and must therefore be in Tuxedo Kamen’s bed.

Blushing at the thought she sat up some more and abandoned the rose for the cup of tea. There were minimal decorations in the room. Some cologne on the dresser, a couple of store-bought framed photos, and a dark bathrobe hanging on the back of the door were all that separated the place from a furniture magazine.

As the minutes ticked by Sailor Moon finished her tea and had focused the room. She placed the mug back on the nightstand, and pushed aside the covers. Taking care to walk silently as Jupiter had taught her, she crept to the door and cracked it open.

In a straight sightline from the bedroom, Sailor Moon saw through the apparent living room and into the kitchen, where Tuxedo Kamen was now cooking. Tuxedo Kamen, however, was dressed down from his normal attire. He had abandoned his cape, jacket, top hat and gloves to the couch. His sleeves were rolled up and his top button had been undone. As Sailor Moon stepped fully out of the bedroom, she noticed his shoes set neatly by the door.

Tuxedo Kamen turned at the door’s opening and smiled, setting down the spatula he’d been using. He strode over and met her halfway in the living room before embracing her. Sailor Moon tried not to be disappointed that the mask still hung on his face.

“I was worried you’d be asleep longer. How are you feeling?” He asked, pulling away to arm’s length.

“I’m feeling better. The room has stopped spinning.” Tuxedo Kamen frowned slightly.

“Well I’m glad the room isn’t spinning anymore. Why don’t you sit down and relax for a minute, I’ve nearly finished dinner.” Sailor Moon’s stomach growled at the words and Tuxedo Kamen laughed, gesturing to the table.

Sailor Moon took her partner’s absence for the moment to peek out the floor to ceiling curtains that hung by the table. A small gasp escaped her as she gazed out over the Toyko skyline from up high. She could probably see her house from here if she tried. Tempted to step onto the balcony just beyond the windows, she refrained, knowing if someone saw her here she could give away both their identities.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Tuxedo Kamen said, returning with two plates of food. “I’d love to take you out there sometime, but it’s a little dangerous in our current forms.”

Sailor Moon turned back, smiling. “It’s gorgeous. You’re so lucky to live in such a nice place. And it looks like you don’t have anyone to hide your secret from.” she paused for moment, taking her seat. “That must be nice.”

Tuxedo Kamen placed his napkin on his lap before continuing. “It’s...convenient. I usually don’t mind being on my own, but spending so much time with you is making it seem lonelier everyday.” He confessed. Sailor Moon blushed and dug into her food as a response.

“Oh my goddd” Sailor Moon moaned after her first bite. “This is amazing!” she said, starting to shovel food in her mouth with vigor.

Tuxedo Kamen chuckled but couldn’t help the image of Usagi superimposing itself over the superheroine in his mind.

“Say, Tuxedo Kamen, last thing I remember we were with Venus. How did we get here?”

“Ah, well Venus actually let me take you.” Sailor Moon’s eyes widened in surprise. “She said she would cover for you- I’m not sure if with the other senshi or with your family- and that she trusted me. She’s made contact twice via your communicator. I hope you don’t mind that I used it.”

Sailor Moon shook her head. “No, not at all. Though I’m a little surprised you were able to retrieve it. I didn’t think other people could access my subspace pocket.”

“Nor did I. I knew Venus would be calling and I would need it, and suddenly there it was, lying beside you.”

“That’s mega weird. Think I could do it with you?”  
Tuxedo Kamen shrugged. “Maybe. It’s okay with me if you give it a go.”

“Right!” The blonde said, pushing her empty plate away from her and concentrating. “I want something from your subspace pocket. I need something from your subspace pocket.” Her face scrunched up with concentration.

After a minute of trying, she gave up. “It’s not working! How were you able to pull from mine but I can’t from yours!”

The man hummed in thought. “Perhaps I need to consciously allow it to happen. I mean, you were asleep when I did it, so your guard was down. Try one more time.”

Focusing again, Sailor Moon stared down at Tuxedo Kamen and tried to will something from his pocket into her hand on the table. Tuxedo Kamen let out a breath and tried to relax.

Less than thirty seconds later the orange and violet rainbow crystals plopped down into Sailor Moon’s white gloved hand.

Both of them sucked in a breath when they saw the crystals, and then they shared an uncertain look.

“I, uh, I didn’t mean to pull the Rainbow Crystals,” She said, turning them out onto the table. “Oh god, uh, here, sorry. I mean, we need them too, but I didn’t mean to just take them and, ugh,” She said hesitantly pushing them back towards the masked man.

He didn’t move. “Sailor Moon,” he said hesitantly, “I think it’s time we spoke about this. Why don’t we go sit on the couch.” She nodded, standing to follow his lead and leaving the two crystals behind.

Settling down, Tuxedo Kamen looked her in the eye. “I need to know, why are the Senshi after the rainbow crystals?”

Sailor Moon sighed. She trusted Tuxedo Kamen, but this secret didn’t only belong to her. “We are looking for our princess.” she said, staring directly back at him. “We believe the Rainbow Crystals will lead us to our princess and the silver millennium crystal.” Tuxedo Kamen gave a slight gasp. “And what about you, Tuxedo Kamen?”

“There is a princess in my dreams. I see her almost every night. She begs me to find the silver millennium crystal and somehow I know...Somehow I know that bringing her the crystal will restore my memories.”

“Your...memories?” Sailor Moon asked

“Yes. My parents died in a terrible accident when I was six.” Sailor Moon gasped softly and he continued, “I...don’t remember them at all. I didn’t even know my own name! I just, I want to remember what family felt like.” He finished, looking down

Sailor Moon remained still for a moment, unsure what to say. “I am sorry for your loss Tuxedo Kamen.” she said, placing a hand on his shoulder and scooting closer. When he looked up at her, inches from her face, she continued. “But I think perhaps our princesses are one in the same. If both are searching for the silver millennium crystal, I mean what are the odds they’re not?”

Tuxedo Kamen searched her eyes. “You think?”

She nodded happily with a smile. “I do. I think we are on the same side Tuxedo Kamen.”

After a moment, he broke into a smile as well. Leaning forward, he pushed his lips against hers happily, confident for the first time that they wouldn’t be enemies later. “I would like that, Sailor Moon.” he replied before leaning back in for more.

With one arm cradling her head and the other braced against the couch, he leaned her back till they laid flat along the couch. With the encouragement he received from her hands knotting in his hair and running along his chest, he allowed his own hand that had braced their descent to roam as well. He was always surprised at how soft the senshi fukus were, considering how durable they were in battle. 

Giving into his desire to taste her neck, Tuxedo Kamen’s mouth eventually left hers to trail down her neck while she moaned incomprehensible words back to him. He didn’t get very far into his plan to map out her collarbone when her communicator went off in the kitchen.

The pair froze and Tuxedo Kamen pulled up. “I’m sure that’ll be Venus checking in.”

Sailor Moon sat up after him, the masked man still setted between her legs. “Probably. I’ll answer it this time.” she said, straightening out her collar and bow before standing up and running off after the beeping contraption.

“Moon here. What’s up?”

“Sailor Moon! I’m glad you’re awake now. How are you feeling?” Venus asked

“I’m feeling fine. I only woke up a little under an hour ago. Tuxedo Kamen cooked us some dinner.”

“Ohhh is he a good cook? Wait, he’s probably right there.” Moon confirmed by glancing over at the approaching man. “Right. We’ll talk later. As for tonight, it’s too late for you to get home now. I’ve told your parents you’re staying here for the night, so make sure to get your butt over here by tomorrow morning!” Sailor Moon blinked at her newest senshi. Was Venus telling her to spend the night in Tuxedo Kamen’s apartment?

“Uh...V,” she started, only to be cut off by Tuxedo Kamen leaning over to whisper in her ear.

“If you’d like to go, I’d be happy to escort you to Venus’s, but you are certainly welcome to spend the night here. I can sleep on the couch.”

Sailor Moon blushed, and Venus raised a knowing eyebrow. “Okay,” She said shakily, “I’ll see you tomorrow morning V. Thank you for all of this.”

Venus winked back in reply. “Sailor of Love and all that. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do! V-chan out!” The screen went dark, and Sailor Moon placed it back into her subspace pocket.

“So, I guess I’ll be staying here tonight, as long as you’re sure you’re okay with that.”

“I am happy to have you as my guest Sailor Moon. Let me clean up these dinner dishes.” He said, stacking them up. He paused, picking up the forgotten rainbow crystals. He tossed one over to the Moon Senshi.

“Here. This way, the Dark Kingdom can’t get both at once. And they don’t think you have any, so it should be safe with you.” Sailor Moon turned over the violet crystal in her hand. She had solid proof that Tuxedo Kamen trusted her. That they were on the same side. She smiled back at him and dropped with crystal into her subspace pocket.

“Let me help you with that.” She said, turning on the faucet and peeling her gloves off to start the dishes.

Tuxedo Kamen frowned upon seeing the burn marks trailing up her arms again. He reached over and turned off the faucet.

“What are you- Oh.” She said as he pulled her arm toward him. “It’s really not that bad. Barely stings anymore!”

He levelled her a look. “This burn made you pass out. I hardly think it’s nothing. Let me take a look at it. Please.” She sighed and gave a ‘go ahead’ gesture. “These markings aren’t like normal burns. The pattern on your skin is different from burn victims I’ve seen. I’ve never seen anything like this.” He ran a finger up the markings and she shivered. “I wish there were something I could do to help heal them.” He said dejectedly.

Sailor Moon didn’t like seeing her hero so helpless. “You could kiss them better. I’m sure that would help.” She said, trying (and failing) not to smile.

Tuxedo Kamen smiled accusingly. “I suppose that would help, wouldn’t it.” He said, and raised her hand to kiss it where the markings were the densest. 

As his lips made contact, Sailor Moon’s face changed from smile to shock. Spreading from his fingers and lips, a golden glow spread along the dark burns, erasing them from her skin. The pain she had felt before was replaced with a warm, safe feeling that slowly spread to the rest of her body before disappearing when he opened his eyes and pulled away.

“How-how did you do that?” she managed to stutter out.

“Do what?” He asked, looking at her shocked face. He followed her eyes back to her arm and gasped himself. “Where did the marks go? Are you saying I did that?” He turned her arm back and forth, trying to find any sign of the dark blemishes that had disappeared.

“It came from your body, so I think it did.” She replied. “This glow came out of you and erased everything. I don’t feel any pain anymore!” She said, flexing her hand into a fist and releasing it.

The dark haired man ran a hand through his hair. “I guess tonight is a night for multiple revelations.” He paused. “Lets hope I never have the need to do that again, because I haven’t the first clue as to how I did it.” he shook his head. “Come on, we can leave the dishes for tonight. Why don’t we go watch a movie before bed?” Successfully enticing her, the pair cozied back up on the couch, this time with the blonde between his legs, leaning back against his chest. Tuxedo Kamen kissed the top of the heroine’s head as he turned on the tv, and tried not to think about how fast he was falling for a woman who’s identity he didn’t know.


	3. Chapter 3

The next afternoon Usagi and Minako skipped into the arcade, giggling excitedly over Usagi's latest story from the previous night.

"It's so great to be able to share this with you Minako-chan."

"Puh-lease, you can't hide something as juicy as this from me, the goddess of love! Ugh, you are so lucky Usagi-chan." Usagi smiled and separated from the other blonde to go place their orders.

"Motoki-Onii-san!" she called, leaning over the counter and waving.

"Ah Usagi-chan! Are you feeling better today?"

"I feel amazing today Motoki-onii-san! I had the best night last night!"

"That's wonderful to hear! I'm glad you had such a good time. What do you ladies have planned for today?"

"We're going to the art exhibit today! Ami-chan really wants to examine the new piece from Yumemi Yumemo."

"Yumemi Yumemo?" Mamoru asked, returning to the counter. "She's supposed to be an incredible painter."

"That's what Ami-chan said! So we're having lunch here, and then heading over."

"I didn't know her latest work was out. I'll have to make time to swing by myself."

Usagi paused, glancing back at her friends. Unsure of why she felt so compelled to (she chalked it up to her incredibly amazing night last night), she spoke. "Uh, Mamoru-san, if you'd like to come with us, you're welcome to."

Both men turned to look at her with wide eyes. Sure, things had been going better between them, but it's not like they  _ hung out.  _ After a moment, the upperclassman found his voice. "Thank you Usagi-chan, that would be very nice. Motoki-kun, I believe I still owe Odango a chocolate fudge sundae from yesterday." he said, tossing a few coins on the counter.

Beaming, and with a courage she didn't know she possessed, Usagi wrapped her arms around her once again shocked tutor for the briefest of moments. "Thank you Mamoru-san! I'll let you know when we're leaving! Motoki-onii-san, could you also bring us burgers, fries, and our usual milkshakes?"

"Of course Usagi-chan. I'll send someone right by with everything." Motoki replied, shaking himself out of it. Usagi skipped over to her friends, and he turned to his own. "You know, if you guys aren't careful I might start to think she likes you more than me!" He said, turning off to go fulfill the order.

Mamoru looked into his coffee as his friend walked away. He wasn't sure what had gotten into him today, but he supposed it had to be his happiness from the previous evening. ' _ And this morning' _ his brain added on. They had shared a long kiss goodbye in the morning, putting off Sailor Moon's departure until she really could not delay things longer, lest Venus regret her charity. He hoped she would be able to come back sometime. There was even a small part of him that could not deny that he hoped someday it would be without masks in the way.

* * *

Usagi tried not to seem distracted as she listened to her friends talk excitedly about their plans for the weekend, but Minako kept shooting her knowing looks, so she knew she wasn't too subtle. It wasn't until the food arrived, however, that conversation turned to focus on her.

"My god Usagi, you are such a pig." Rei said, teasing her as they often did.

"For your information Rei, this was a present from Mamoru-san so mehhhh" she replied, sticking her tounge out.

"Mamoru-san?" Makoto said, "Not Mamoru-baka? What happened, are you two getting along or something?" Usagi blushed a slight bit.

"Um, well, he's been tutoring me for a few weeks now. I'm really improving so I guess he wanted to reward me for my hard work." she answered quietly.

"Oh, well that make sense." Ami said. Of course she was the one who understood. "I'm proud of you for seeking out a tutor Usagi-chan! That was very mature of you."

"Um, I also may have invited him to come to the art gallery with us today. I hope that's okay with everyone. He mentioned he wanted to go too, and it just seemed wrong for him to go all by himself when we're going as well."

The four girls stared back at the youngest. Rei waved her hand in front of Usagi's face. "Who are you and what have you done with our Usagi?"

"Oh my god!" Makoto nearly shouted. "Don't tell me you're developing a crush on Mamoru-san!" Usagi's face went red.

"Of course not!" She said quietly, but fiercely. "I just thought I'd be nice! He's done a lot to help me and I didn't want him to have to be alone!"

"Okay, okay Usagi-chan, we believe you." Minako said, calming the group. Usagi humphed and dug into her sundae to cheer herself up.

* * *

About half an hour later, the girls stood up and prepared to leave.

"Heading out then, Odango?"

Usagi turned to the man behind her. "Yep! I was just about to come get you. The gallery opened an hour ago now, so we're hoping it's cleared out a bit by now."

"Minako-chan, you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." Makoto said, drawing everyone's attention back to the older blonde.

Minako shook her head. "No, no I'm fine. Uh, so this is Mamoru-san?" she asked.

"Oh that's right! You haven't met! Mamoru-san, this is my friend Aino Minako. Minako-chan, this is Chiba Mamoru." Usagi introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you Minako-chan." Mamoru said, extending his hand.

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine Mamoru-san. I've heard  _ so _ much about you." She replied, shaking his hand much more firmly than he was expecting while locking eyes with his. He gulped, slightly nervous at the intensity of this new friend.

"Uh," Rei said, cutting across the quickly growing tension, "Shall we get going then?"

A chorus of yeses replied, and the group of six left the arcade.

* * *

Usagi, Makoto and Minako sped ahead of the other three, more content to swoon over the depictions love than discuss their artistic merit. Rei, Ami and Mamoru, however, walked slower and did the latter. As the group made their way through, Usagi stayed behind at one painting, staring at it longingly until she felt a presence behind her.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Mamoru said putting his hands on her shoulders.

Usagi sighed dreamily. "Yeah, it is. They're both gorgeous." The man in the painting reminded her of Tuxedo Kamen. She closed her eyes and imagined she was the woman beside him as they flew into the stars.

Mamoru stared at the painting, uncertainty written across his face. The woman in the painting looked exactly like the princess from his dreams. ' _ Perhaps I should ask Sailor Moon to meet me here one evening.' _ . Smiling at the thought, he realized his hands were still on Usagi's shoulders as she leaned back into him, her eyes closed with a small smile on her face. ' _ I wonder what has Usagi-chan so happy as she looks at this painting. _ '

Feeling eyes on them, he turned to see Minako standing across the gallery, staring at them through the crowd of people. He frowned and moved to take his hands of Usagi when a young brunette woman stepped in Minako's gaze.

"Excuse me!" She said, grabbing both his and Usagi's arms. "Please, would you two mind modeling for me?"

"Uh.. model for you?" He asked, hand going to rub his neck.

"Yes please. I'm a painter. I'm here looking for inspiration and you two are just perfect! Please, I need models and there would be no one better than you."

"Oh gosh, a painter's model! Of course we'll do it!" Usagi said excitedly

"Oh thank you so much! If you don't mind we can go now?" the brunette asked

"Hey wait a minute," Mamoru spoke up, "I haven't agreed to this!"

"Oh come on Mamoru-san! Please? What's the harm?"

Mamoru threw Usagi a look. "I'm busy Odango, I can't just drop everything for the day to go be some artist's model."

Usagi frowned at him and latched onto his free arm. "Pleeeeaasseee Mamoru-san? I'll buy you coffee for a week!" Mamoru rolled his eyes.

"You can't afford to buy me coffee for a week."

Usagi pouted up at him, eyes watering.

"Okay fine Odango, we can go." he relented, not willing to make the young girl cry. "Why don't you go tell your friends we're leaving."

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Usagi replied with a quick hug before bounding off to locate her friends. Mamoru shook his head and gestured for the brunette to lead the way.

* * *

Usagi settled onto the cushion next to Mamoru after discovering their artist was none other than Yumemi Yumemo herself. Mamoru seemed content to sit and drink his coffee in silence, so Usagi tried to distract herself with the amazing artwork around her.

As the hour dragged by, Usagi found her entertainment exhausted and turned to look at her modeling partner. She thought back to Makoto's teasing in the arcade. She had always been so angry with the upperclassman that she had never thought of him as anything other than an obnoxious jerk.

' _ But looking at him up close he's pretty handsome...Aw what am I thinking!? Tuxedo Kamen is the only one I love!' _ She mentally corrected, then gave a small gasp and snapped her head back to staring straight ahead. ' _ I...love? I technically barely know him! Heck, in a lot of ways, I know more about Mamoru here than my masked almost-boyfriend. And he's just that. Almost.' _

Mamoru glanced over at Usagi, hearing her small gasp. She seemed almost shocked, but she just sat, staring off ahead of her, seemingly detached from reality. This was the second time today he has seen her drift off. He wondered why she had been chosen as his partner for today's activities.

' _ I suppose, though I've always viewed her as an immature brat, that she has some redeeming qualities. She's clearly a loyal friend, optimistic, and honestly, she brings light to people's days. And," _ He continued reluctantly in his head as he looked at her face, ' _ I can admit she's rather beautiful...when she's not trying to take my head off anyway.' _ Mamoru shook his head slightly to try and clear away his thoughts of the girl sitting next to him. However now that he had admit to himself her beauty, he couldn't seem to get his mind off the suddenly-growing list of good qualities the blonde had.

Feeling that the few inches separating them was suddenly much too little room, Mamoru stood up, making an excuse to use the bathroom. When he returned, he knew he couldn't sit in silence anymore. "Usagi-chan, why don't we take this time to go over your maths some more?"

Usagi looked both relieved and dismayed. While she desperately wanted something to do, math was still her most hated subject. "Okay, we can do that. I suppose it will help me prepare for the test Ms. H is gonna give us on Wednesday." With a sigh she pulled a notebook out of her purse, and the pair got to work.

* * *

It was dark when Yumemi Yumemo finished her work and dismissed them both, making them promise to come next week when the new work was displayed. With their promises made, Mamoru offered to walk Usagi home, who, to his surprise, accepted.

"Say Mamoru, I never thanked you for tutoring me." Usagi started, breaking the silence as they walked up the hill.

"Eh, it's no problem. I have the extra time, and it looks good for my resume."

"Yeah but we both know I'm kind of stupid. So it must be a lot of extra work for you. So, thanks."

Mamoru paused as Usagi walked on. When she turned around to face him, curious as to his stopping, he replied. "You're not stupid, Usagi-chan. You just don't apply yourself to school. Haven't you noticed our sessions are getting shorter?"

Usagi tilted her head. "No they haven't. It's still two hours on Mondays and Fridays."

Mamoru chuckled as he shook his head. "The last few times we ended just after an hour and went to the arcade instead. Now that you have a better understanding of the basics, the new stuff is coming much easier to you."

Usagi blinked at him, trying to recall. "Huh. I guess it is. I hadn't noticed until you pointed it out. But just yesterday we were at the arcade… Ha! Well," she said, bouncing over next to the upperclassman, "I guess it just goes to show I am not an Odango brain, you baka." Usagi punched him playfully in the arm.

Mamoru laughed. "There's where you're wrong. You'll always be an Odango Atama to me." He replied, running his hand over her buns and through her hair. She closed her eyes with a small smile at the smooth sensation, her mind briefly wandering off.

It wasn't until his finger brushed her skin and she opened her eyes that her mind returned, remembering this was Mamoru, and not Tuxedo Kamen. It was also at this time that the pair realized how close their faces were due to the slope.

"I, uh," she trailed off, lost in his mesmerizing eyes.

"Usa-" Mamoru started, mind not properly working. He didn't understand the inexplicable attraction the felt to the blonde in front of him. It was near how he felt when he kissed Sailor Moon.

Neither of them had time to process their thoughts though, as a scream pierced the air. Mamoru twisted around to look back where they came from and Usagi stepped to look around him. A dark cloud swirled above the house they had just come from.

Both teenagers panicked at having to ditch the other, but Mamoru beat Usagi to it.

"Usagi-chan, I'm going to go check on Yumemo-san. You stay here." Usagi nodded at first, and then jumped to attention.

"Mamoru-san you can't run in there, it's too dangerous! You have to wait for the Sailor Senshi to arrive!"

Mamoru shook his head. "I can't leave her in there by herself." He placed his hands on either side of her face. "Please wait here. I'll be back, I promise." This time she nodded and stayed silent. Without thinking, he kissed the top of her head and ran off to the building.

The moment he turned to run off, Usagi dashed behind a fence not far off to transform. There was no way she was letting Mamoru go up against a youma or worse alone.

When Sailor Moon had transformed and stepped back out onto the street, she saw Zoicite and a winged creature leave the house to head for a construction site. Torn, she ran to the house to check on Mamoru.

"Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Kamen called from down the side street. "Zoicite went this way. The woman in that house was a rainbow crystal holder."

Sailor Moon's heart broke a little. Yumemo-san didn't deserve this. Not that any of the Dark Kingdom's victims did.

"I saw a man run in this house earlier, I need to see if he's okay."

Tuxedo Kamen tried not to appear nervous. "I saw to him already, he will be fine. We need to retrieve the crystal before Zocite escapes!" Sailor Moon took a last glance at the house, and then nodded, chasing after her caped hero.

* * *

Jumping into the construction site, Zoicite sent the newly created Veena after Sailor Moon, while Tuxedo Kamen moved to engage the general himself.

Unable to find an opening to use her moon rod, Sailor Moon spent the next minutes dodging falling rocks and little else. It wasn't until her teammates arrived that she finally had enough reprieve to cure the tortured artist.

Leaving Mercury behind to tend to the dazed victim, Sailor Moon called to the others.

"Tuxedo Kamen is up there, I'm sure he needs our help against Zoicite. Let's go!" The Moon Senshi took off up the stairs, not bothering to check if her team followed. She shook her head as she climbed, trying to clear the dizziness that was creeping in. She couldn't waste one more second while Tuxedo Kamen was in danger. Climbing up to the top level, she was just in time to cast her tiara at a crystal shard heading straight for Tuxedo Kamen.

Zoicite looked over at her, shocked at her arrival.

"Sailor Moon," Tuxedo Kamen breathed, relieved both for his life and her safety.

"Annoying Sailor brat!" Zoicite called, clearly over his shock. "I'll be back for you!" With a flurry of petals, the dark general disappeared as the remaining senshi made it to the top tier.

"You look faint again, Sailor Moon." Tuxedo Kamen said, taking in the burn marks that now nearly reached the blonde's shoulder.

"No, it's fine. I actually can't feel it at all this t-" With a sharp cut off, Sailor Moon's eyes fell shut and she swayed backwards off the steel beam.

"NO!" came a chorus of cries, and Tuxedo Kamen took a running leap off the platform.

" _ Faster, faster, come on almost there! Oh no... I'm not gonna make it"  _ The masked man realized with dread.

"VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!" A golden chain raced past him to wrap around the Senshi and abruptly halt her decent. As Tuxedo Kamen's feet touched the ground, he heard a shattering noise come from beside his feet, and no sooner had he recognized the object as Sailor Moon's brooch, than had Mercury called out,

"Mercury Aqua Mist!" Blinded by the mist, he felt around on the ground until he picked up what remained of the golden brooch. When it cleared, only the blue and orange senshi remained.

"Where have you taken Sailor Moon?" he asked, concerned twice over now.

"Home. She'll need to recover in peace. May I please have her brooch?" Venus asked, hand outstretched. He walked over and placed the remains in her hand.

"I healed her last time." he confessed, unsurprised to hear gasping from the pair. "I would like to try and do so again."

Venus looked conflicted. "While I too desire for Sailor Moon's pain to be shortened, my trust for you does not extend to you knowing her identity." Seeing his confused face, she continued. "This brooch is what allowed her to transform. The second it was removed from her person, she returned to her civilian state."

Tuxedo Kamen suddenly understood why Mercury had blinded him. "Of course. You can't allow me to find out who she is." With a sigh he turned to leave. "I understand. Please send her my best wishes for a speedy recovery."

* * *

The next afternoon Mamoru found himself glancing up with every jingle of the arcade's doors. Unable to find Usagi after the battle the previous evening, he had spent a restless night trying to figure out how to contact her. His only solution was to wait for her or her friends to come to the arcade.

At two in the afternoon, his patience finally paid off when a gaggle of familiar teenage girls walked in the doors. Sitting up straighter, he tried to appear casual as Minako approached the counter.

"Motoki-san!" She called, waving her hand for him.

"Minako-chan! What can I get for you lovely ladies today?"

"Three burgers, one cheese, and four milkshakes."

"They'll be right up! I'll send my sister over in just a minute."

"Thanks Motoki-san!" She said, turning to leave.

"Uh, Minako-chan?" Mamoru said, catching her attention before she got too far away.

"Mamoru-san? Can I help you?" She said, turning back to him with a neutral face.

"Have you heard from Usagi-chan since last night? I was walking her home when one of those Youma's got loose nearby. I went to help a woman and when I came back, she was gone."

Minako's face softened with an understanding Mamoru didn't get. "Yes, we spoke last night. She got home safe, but she's feeling a bit ill, so she'll be home sick for a few days."

"So that's where Usagi has been today. Now you can stop moping like a concerned boyfriend." Motoki said, returning and poking his friend's arm. Minako raised an eyebrow.

Mamoru glared at his supposed friend. "I was not moping like any type of boyfriend. I was just worried because of the youma attack."

Motoki rolled his eyes and turned to Minako. "He's been in here all morning waiting for her to come by." Turning back to his friend, he leaned across the counter. "All I'm saying is it's not me she's inviting to art galleries anymore." With that he turned and walked away, whistling.

With a last glare toward his retreating friend, he finally addressed Minako. "I'm glad she made it home safe. Please send her my best wishes for a speedy recovery."

Minako tried valiantly to keep the smile off her face. "I'll be sure to pass the message along."

* * *

I love including bits of actual dialogue from the episodes. It helps me when I'm trying to keep everyone in character. Props to reviewer Kasienda for seeing where things are going! This chapter puts us about halfway through the story, so stay tuned! The rest should be up over the next week.


	4. Chapter 4

That evening Mamoru sat reviewing his readings for the week. He wondered if Usagi would feel well enough for their tutoring session tomorrow.  _ "Perhaps I could meet her at her house so she doesn't fall behind." _

He was debating picking up her schoolwork as well when he felt a buzz in his chest. With a smile, he pulled a cell phone from his subspace pocket and checked it.

"Looks like Venus managed to cover my arm with some makeup so my parents haven't noticed, but man do I hurt!" The text message read. He smiled, glad to know that she was conscious at the very least.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to catch you or heal you."

"It was bound to happen someday. Besides, I should have been more careful." Mamoru shook his head.

"You saved my life."

"Just returning the favor!" She replied. Mamoru smiled at the phone.

"How long do you think you'll need to heal?" he asked. The phone didn't buzz for a few minutes.

"Luna says my brooch is beyond repair and Mercury says without my powers as Sailor Moon, there's a good chance my accelerated healing is gone as well. She says she doesn't know it will affect me now." Mamoru read and reread the text with growing unease. Before he could reply, another one came in.

"It's possible my days as Sailor Moon are over." Mamoru felt like a knife had been thrust into his chest. He needed to see her. Now. The typed up his response and sent it off.

"That's not important right now. You're in pain. Is there any way we can meet and I can try to heal you again?" Without waiting for a response, he sent a follow up. "Of course you can disguise yourself. Or throw a blanket over your head. But I hate to 'see' you in pain."

* * *

Usagi bit her lip as she read Tuxedo Kamen's last text. She was unsure what to do. While she was in pain and desperately wanted to see him again, she ran the risk of him discovering her identity. She wracked her brain for a solution. She couldn't transform, but what else did she have? The Luna pen! She could disguise herself as Sailor Moon using it! That still left her the trouble of getting down her balcony with an injured arm, but she'd manage.

Usagi shot off a text asking him to meet her at a park not too far from her home later that night. Hours later, once Usagi had checked that her family was asleep, she began her slower-than-usual descent and trip to the park.

* * *

Tuxedo Kamen sat in a tree, shocked to see Sailor Moon walk hesitantly into the small park. Uncertain that this wasn't a trap, he sent a quick text to the Moon Senshi. Once he saw her pull out the phone he dropped down and approached her.

"So much for your days as a heroine being over."

A slightly pained look flashed across her face. "This is actually a disguise. I don't uh, I don't have any of my powers." She said, looking down.

The masked man flinched. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have assumed." He said, touching her arm. She flinched, and he turned his attention to a problem he could solve.

"Here, let me take a look at that." He said, gently peeling off her glove and trying to ignore her slight shivers of pain. He frowned, looking at the intricate weaving. "How does it feel?"

"It's always stinging, and pain shoots up my arm when someone touches it. I'm lucky my parents haven't noticed." Sailor Moon hesitated, watching Tuxedo Kamen's gloved fingers run over the small portions of smooth skin. "Do...do you think you can, you know, heal it again?"

He raised his eyes to meet hers. "I will certainly try." He paused, holding her hand in the dark. "Are you ready?"

Sailor Moon nodded mutely, eyes filled with hope. With one last look into her eyes, he pressed his lips to her warped skin.

Sailor Moon didn't find it any easier to process the second time. She closed her eyes and let the warmth wash over her with a smile. When she reopened them, Tuxedo Kamen was running a hand down her restored arm.

"Do you feel better?" He asked, looking up at her.

"I feel totally amazing. How did you do it?"

He shrugged a little. "Last time I was thinking about how much I wanted to heal your pain, so this time I did the same thing. I'm glad it worked."

Sailor Moon's smile widened. "Me too. Thank you Tuxedo Kamen." She said, taking his hand and kissing it. He stared at her for a moment before taking his hand back and wrapping it around her waist. As he leaned down to kiss her, she spoke.

"Wait." Tuxedo Kamen straightened, confused, and loosened his hold on her, waiting for her to continue. "I- I'm not Sailor Moon anymore." She said, tears welling up in her eyes. "I'm, I'm just a civilian."

"And?" He prompted as she stepped away.

"And so this is over!" she said, turning around and tears spilling over, " I don't have powers, I can't fight crime. There's no more training to be done. There's no reason for you be with me anymore!"

"Sailor Moon," Tuxedo Kamen started, walking over to wipe her tears with a gloved hand, "Of course I will miss fighting beside you, but things will be okay. Hey," he said, raising her face to look at him. "What did I say?"

Met with silence and a shrug, he continued. "I said you're never on your own, and I will always be here for you." Sailor Moon sniffed as her tears slowed and hope blossomed behind her blue eyes. "I meant that then, and I mean it now. It's not the suit or the powers that I love. It's you."

Sailor Moon's eyes widened and she gave a slight gasp. "I, I love you too, Tuxedo Kamen. It shocked me to realize it, but really, I do."

A smile blossomed across the masked man's face, and he leaned down for a second time, this time without being stopped. As Sailor Moon moved her lips against his, a warmth spread through her body again. Everywhere that he touched her felt like electricity, and soon, she nearly felt overwhelmed.

She felt another shift inside her, somewhere she couldn't place. She knocked his hat off moving her hands into his hair, and grasped at the shifting power as she fisted her hand in his hair. Suddenly a bright light and burning sensation on her chest broke them apart. When the light faded, she blinked, trying to see again.

"Is...is that a new brooch?" Tuxedo Kamen asked, eyes just starting to readjust to the darkness.

Sailor Moon rested a hand over the item that now sat upon her chest. She unhooked it to examine it. The brooch was pink with a golden star and had four crystals embedded in it, one for each of her teammates it seemed. Her favorite part, however, was the gold rose embroidery along the outer rim.

Holding it up she called out the instinctive words. "Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" Within seconds, a powered up version of Sailor Moon stood in her place. Taking stock of herself and checking for any changes, she squealed in happiness. She turned to look at Tuxedo Kamen to see a huge smile across his face. Sailor Moon launched herself at him and wrapped him in a hug.

"I can't believe it!" She said into his chest. "I still get to be Sailor Moon!"

The chest she was buried in vibrated with laughter. "I'm so happy for you Sailor Moon. The Dark Kingdom has a lot more to worry about with you out there." When she finally pulled back, he gave her a gentle kiss, neither of them able to stop smiling. "Now that all issues have been solved, and we will be able to see each other again whenever, we should get you to bed. We both have class tomorrow." the Senshi's face fell a little, but she nodded in agreement. It was quite late by now.

With a kiss and a promise to text again soon, the Moon senshi took off at superhuman speeds, not taking the high speed wind through her hair for granted again.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh man I shouldn't have doubled back for lunch I'm going to be so late!" Usagi whined as she flew down the sidewalk towards school. As she debated whether it was irresponsible to transform in order to get to class on time, she ran into a familiar chest.

"Odango? I'm glad to see you're feeling well enough for school. My Usagi-shaped bruise won't fade after all I guess."

"I don't have time Mamoru-baka, I'm about to be late. I'll get you later!"

"Wait! Usagi-chan!" He said, jogging after and grabbing her hand to halt her sprints. "My car is around the corner, why don't I just drive you?"

Usagi looked surprised, and then bit her lip and glanced off to the side. "I don't want to inconvenience you."

He waved the accusations away. "It's fine. All I'm missing is a extra dose of coffee. You can owe me." He said, winking and leading her over to his car. "Besides, I put so much work into tutoring you, can't have that all going to waste now, can I?"

Usagi blushed and got in the rather nice car. Within a couple of minutes, they were parked out front of her school, with three minutes to spare.

"Thank you Mamoru-san." She said leaning over to give him a quick kiss on the cheek before she could think about it. "I'll see you this afternoon!"

* * *

"You want a ride down to the arcade?" Mamoru asked as the pair packed up their belongings that afternoon, early, as he expected. "I was running late this morning myself, so I have the car all day."

"That'd be great, thanks Mamoru-san!" She said, shoving her last notebook away and starting for the exit.

"Sorry for the mess. Let me move these papers to the backseat…" He said, leaning across to clear her seat.

"Pfft, mess? It's just your mai- OH MY GOSH" Usagi exclaimed, snatching a piece of mail from his hands. Climbing into the car, she shoved it in his face. "Is this an invitation to the Kingdom of Diamonds ball this Friday!?"

"Uh, yes?" He answered, tossing the remaining mail in the backseat.

"Oh man, I wish I could go. My dad is going because he's a journalist but he doesn't get a plus one. How did you get an invite?"

Mamoru started the car before replying. "My parent's company is quite influential, and as the sole heir I'm expected to attend for appearance's sake."

"Gosh," Usagi said, flopping back in her seat and gazing at the invitation. "You're so lucky."

Mamoru glanced sideways at the starry eyed girl as he sat at a red light. He had been considering asking someone, perhaps Rei, to go with him but the idea of spending an evening with Rei didn't seem very appealing.  _ "Though for some reason the idea of spending it with Usagi doesn't seem so unattractive." _ Unless he brought a date, he was sure to be set up with various women over the entire evening.

Pulling into the small parking lot beside the arcade, he cleared his throat.

"Uh Usagi-chan, if you'd really like to go that much, I have a plus one for my invitation."

Her eyes widened in disbelief. "Really!? You'd let me come?"

"Sure. I mean, you'd be going as my date, which doesn't have to be a big thing or whatever, but I'm usually set up at these things if I don't bring someone and-"

"I get it, it's fine. It doesn't mean anything. You're really going to let me come?"

Mamoru blushed slightly at her exuberance. "Yes Usagi-chan, I'd be happy to have you as my date." Usagi squealed and Mamoru wished he had asked her after they had gotten out of the car.

"Oh my gosh, this is so exciting! What am I going to wear? I don't know if I have anything nice enough. Maybe Minako has something. Oh, thank you Mamoru-san!" She said, leaning across the center console to hug him. With that, she hopped out of the car and dashed into the arcade. He followed at a more reasonable pace himself, wondering why he hadn't thought to ask Sailor Moon before Usagi.

* * *

"Don't get me wrong," Motoki said, filling up Mamoru's cup. "I'm glad you two are getting along. But your  _ date _ ?"

Mamoru sighed. "It's not like I'm asking her to be my girlfriend Motoki-kun. She knows it's not like that. If I don't bring someone every man there will be trying to introduce me to their daughter, and I'm seriously not interested. Look," He said turning on the stool to glance at Usagi and her friends. "She's clearly over the moon about it, and I promise she's well aware that I have no romantic intentions for the evening." He finished turning back to his friend.

Motoki pulled his eyes back to study his friend. "Are you sure about that Mamoru-kun?"

"I-" Mamoru started, and then paused. He glanced back at Usagi flipping through a magazine with Minako. She was excitedly pointing to something and spinning the magazine around to show her other friends. While the other girls leaned in to look, she caught him staring, and blushed slightly, her smile becoming shyer. His eyes softened and he found himself smiling back at her until her friends reclaimed her attention.

Mamoru spun back to his friend, wrestling with his involuntary reactions.  _ "My heart belongs to Sailor Moon, but I can't help these reactions Usagi pulls out of me. I don't want to go back to arguing with her all the time, but perhaps a little distance after tonight is in order." _ With his heart feeling heavier than he felt it ought to, Mamoru finally replied to his friend.

"I'm sure Motoki-kun. There's no romance between Odango and I."

Motoki rolled his eyes and aggressively stuck the coffee pot back in it's heater. "Minako-chan is right, you two are so blind." he said, leaving his friend to brood.

* * *

Usagi sat in her bedroom with Minako going over her limited dress choices. She wasn't thrilled with any of them, but it had taken a small miracle to convince her father to allow her to attend, and she wasn't going to let a fashion problem stop her now.

"Usagi-chan, they're all perfectly nice, you just need to pick one." Minako said as she swirled the second bun into place.

Usagi sighed. "Exactly, they're perfectly nice. I'm going to a princess's ball! And Mamoru-san is my date! I'd be so embarrassed next to him in these."

Minako smirked in the mirror. "Oh? Is it because he's going to be so handsome in his suit?"

"That's exactly it! And I'll look like a- hey wait a minute, this isn't me admitting that baka is handsome."

Minako chuckled, pinning the bun in place. "Okay Usagi-chan. You're just going as his date to a fancy ball, and you're worried you won't look pretty enough for him." Usagi blushed, unable to completely deny the accusation.

"Stop it Minako-chan, you know I only have eyes for Tuxedo Kamen."

"Maybe you only have eyes for him, but are you sure you don't have the heart for both?" Minako asked slyly

"Minako-chan." Usagi said with a slight frown.

"Okay, okay," Minako relented, rolling her eyes. "Have you told Tuxedo Kamen you're going out with Mamoru-san tonight?"

Usagi blushed. "Not exactly. But Mamoru-san and I already talked, it's not like this is a real date. He just doesn't want to be set up with other women all evening."

Minako chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm sure Tuxedo Kamen wouldn't mind you going on one little  _ platonic _ date with Mamoru-san."

Usagi eyed her friend, unsure if she was being sarcastic. Unable to figure it out, she gave up. "Minako-chan, none of these dresses are right." Minako rolled her eyes once again.

"Usagi-chan, just use the Luna pen." Usagi gasped.

"OF COURSE! Thank you Minako-chan! You're the best! Luna Pen!" She called, holding it high, "Transform me into a beautiful princess!" In a moment, Usagi wore a long, pale pink gown with roses decorating her off the shoulder neckline. Twirling around, she was speechless.

Minako smiled. "You look beautiful Usagi-chan. And just in time too, Mamoru-san will be here any moment."

"Usagi-chan!" her mother called, "Mamoru-san is here to pick you up!"

"Eep! Thanks V-chan!" Usagi gasped, rushing to hug Minako before running out the door.

Minako walked to the edge of the second floor balcony and looked down at the dark haired main presenting a bouquet of roses to the blushing blonde while her mother took pictures. Their love bond was so strong, it was no wonder it was spilling over into their civilian identities. They were fools, Minako thought as she watched her friend take Mamoru's offered arm, to not realize it.

_ "But tonight is a masquerade, though Usagi doesn't know it. Perhaps tonight, she will finally recognize Mamoru for who he is." _ Minako smiled as the pair exited, and returned to Usagi's room to tidy up their mess.

* * *

"Please excuse us." Mamoru said to the third group they had been introduced to. The first hour of the ball Usagi had spent being pranced around to different heads of companies or diplomatic emissaries. She still wasn't quite sure what it is that made Mamoru so important to these people, but she tried to smile and laugh at the right times. Still, what she longed for was to dance.

"I'm sorry for all the formalities Usagi-chan. We were descended upon as soon as we entered. I knew I should have put my mask on before we entered. I hope things will be calmer now." He said, taking out a white mask and placing it on his face.

Usagi's eyes went wide while he was distracted.  _ "He looks so much like Tuxedo Kamen with that mask on!" _ He turned and looked to smile at her.  _ "He's so handsome...Snap out of it Usagi! He's Mamoru-baka, not your dreamy hero!" _

"I'm sorry I didn't think to inform you this was a masquerade."

Usagi shook her head. "It's okay. At least I get to see everything. This is such a beautiful hall, and everyone looks so gorgeous!" She said, eyes drifting off toward the dancing couples. Mamoru seemed to follow her gaze and he chuckled. As a new song began, he took a step back and bowed slightly.

"Would you do me the honor?" He asked, presenting his hand. Usagi gasped slightly, and after a moment of shock, tentatively placed her hand in his.

Feeling her hand in his, he closed his fingers and pulled her out onto the dance floor. Being this close, he was happy to have the mask guarding his face. He had admit she was fairly attractive, but tonight she had blown him away with her beauty. Only reminding himself of his feelings for Sailor Moon had kept his hands and lips at bay. The desire to touch her was strong.

_ "Why does she have such an effect over me? I am sure of my feelings for Sailor Moon, but Usagi just seems to take over my mind when she's close." _ Still, seeing her face light up as they danced put a smile on his own.

Usagi was pulled from enjoying the architecture by the smile spreading across her date's face. Try as she might, she couldn't help the instinctive good feeling his smile gave her.

_ "Mamoru is so warm and gentle when he holds me like this. I feel so safe in his arms. I wish we could stay like this forever." _ Usagi's smile fell slightly.  _ "It's only because he looks so much like Tuxedo Kamen right now, that's all. He's reminding me of Tuxedo Kamen...I wonder if Tuxedo Kamen is as handsome as Mamoru underneath his mask…." _ Usagi shook her head to clear the thoughts from her mind before looking up at Mamoru again. This time, they locked eyes, and once again she was lost.

_ "What is this feeling? I feel as though long, long ago Mamoru and I danced together…" _ The pair pulled closer, attracted as if by gravity as they swirled around the dance floor, only to be broken from their trance by a slight cough. Looking to the side, Mamoru caught the eye of Usagi's slightly red-faced father. He gulped and put a more respectable difference between himself and the blonde. Looking down, her face was pink and her eyes cast to the side, embarrassed.

"Usagi-chan," he began, trying to relax her, "I just want to say that-"

"Excuse me sir," Mamoru was interrupted by a tap on his shoulder, and the pair stopped moving. Turning slightly, he saw a man a bit older than himself. "May I cut in?"

Mamoru glanced back to Usagi, who gripped his hand tighter and looked panicked at the thought of dancing with the stranger. Turning back to the gentleman, he replied "I am afraid not. I believe my lovely date wishes to continue on with me." With that, he whisked Usagi away, back into the mass of dancers.

"Thank you Mamoru-san. I don't know who he is, and he also looked far too old to be dancing with me."

"It was my pleasure Usagi-chan. You are surprisingly enjoyable to dance with, if I may be so bold."

"Surprisingly, huh?" She said accusingly.

He levelled her a look. "I have an odango-shaped bruise on my chest from being run into or fallen onto so many times. Is it my fault I didn't expect you'd be a graceful dancer?"

Usagi grumbled at his logic. "I suppose it helps that you're a very good dancer to lead me."

Mamoru shrugged "I suppose that's true." With that he spun her around and pulled her back in, closer than before. "But dancing with you is a treasure." He whispered into her ear before he knew what he was doing. Pulling back and trying not to look embarrassed at his last declaration, the pair continued their dance.

* * *

The night waned on and Usagi's father left to type up his article for the morning edition with a strict warning to Mamoru to have his daughter home on time. Mamoru promised to return before the aforementioned time and led his date to a bench beside the dancefloor. Usagi slipped her feet out of her shoes and sighed, leaning back.

"Oh that feels so good! I thought with perfect fitting shoes I wouldn't get sore but noooooo, even then they hurt!" She said, glaring at her red-lined toes.

Mamoru chuckled. "Next time just wear flats, silly."

Usagi raised an eyebrow at him. "And what, stare at your collarbone all evening? I'll take sore feet, thanks." Mamoru steadfastly ignored the flutter in his stomach at the insinuation that he would accompany her for any future events.

"And here I thought you liked my chest. Or do you run into it everyday because you detest it so?"

Usagi tried to hide her growing smile at his sarcasm. Opening her mouth to give what she would claim was a witty retort, she was spoken over.

"Excuse me miss, may I have this dance?"

Usagi sighed internally. "Not at this time, thank you." She replied politely. The pair watched the man nod and drift off to find another partner. "I wish people would stop asking me that. Can't they see I'm happy here?"

Mamoru huffed out a small smile. "Usagi-chan, that's why they're asking."

Usagi frowned at him. "What do you mean?"

"Usagi-chan," he started, pausing to gather his confidence. "You look absolutely radiant tonight. It's no wonder men keep asking you to dance." He paused again, glancing around the room briefly. "You're easily the most beautiful person in the room."

The blonde blushed and glanced out over the room, unconvinced of Mamoru's truth. "There's lots of beautiful people here tonight Mamoru-san. There's no reason I should stand out among them."

Mamoru rolled his eyes when she looked away. If they hadn't come together and he saw her looking the way she did right now...there was little doubt in his mind he would still have offered his hand. Speaking of...

"Well," He said, standing up and turning to face his date, "If I might trouble you with the question one last time...may I have this dance Usagi-chan?" he asked, presenting his hand once more with a slight bow.

This time Usagi giggled and rolled her eyes. "Of course Mamoru-san." She answered, slipping on her heels as she took his hand. "I like dancing with you." With matching smiles, the pair drifted back into the crowd to enjoy the rest of their evening.

* * *

Several dances later Mamoru excused himself for the restroom and Usagi went in search of something to drink. Finding the punch bowls, she poured herself a glass and decided to get one for Mamoru as well.

"Usagi-chan?" He asked, approaching the girl leaning against a pillar in the hallway. "Are you okay?"

"Yes! I'm great. I found some juice and got you some! You must be thirsty after all that dancing." She replied, holding out the second glass.

"Thank you Usagi-chan" he said, taking a drink from the glass before his eyes shot open. Swallowing down what he already had in his mouth, he turned to Usagi. "Have you had any of this?"

"Just a glass. But it was really good, so I think I'll go get some more." Mamoru caught her arm as she turned to leave and sighed.

"There's alcohol in this Usagi-chan, you can't have any more." She pouted slightly at him. "Why don't you step outside, I'll go fetch us some water." he said, directing her towards the french doors.

Usagi was watching the stars when Mamoru returned to her. "Here, drink this." He said, handing her the cup of water. She sipped on it and leaned against his arm.

"The stars are so beautiful Mamoru-san." He hummed in agreement and shifted to wrap his arm around her waist.

"The full moon is gorgeous as well." he said, gazing up with her. They stood there in silence, watching the night sky, sipping their water until a shooting star passed by.

"Oh! A shooting star, I should make a wish.." Usagi said, closing her eyes. "Ooh, I'm kind of tired. Can I sit down for a minute?" Mamoru took her cup and set it down on the ground. Usagi opened her eyes to look at him as he stood and put his arms on her shoulders. "Do you know what I wished for Mamoru-kun?"

"No, Usagi-chan I don't." He replied as he sat her down and leaned her against the pillar. He smiled at her change of suffix as he sat beside her.

"I wished to figure out how I feel about you." She confessed, her eyes sliding shut. Mamoru's eyes widened behind his mask.

"Usagi-chan…" He whispered, hand brushing her bangs aside. Giving into instincts he wasn't aware he possessed, Mamoru leaned down and paused, unsure.

"I feel like I've done this before, a long, long time ago…" He whispered, eyes roaming over her face in the moonlight. Her eyes opened to lock with his, and she smiled lazily, tilting her head up.  _ "I think my memory might be coming back." _

Mamoru pressed his lips gently against Usagi's and he heard a contented sigh slip from the girl.

_ "This gentle warmth," _ She thought as warm lips pressed against her own.  _ "I've felt it somewhere before. It feels so nostalgic." _

* * *

Mamoru pulled up in front of Usagi's house and shook her gently awake. "We are here Usagi-chan." the blonde cracked her eyes and glanced at her house. She groaned a bit, clearly not looking forward to moving.

"Sorry Odango, I can't walk it for you." he said, unbuckling. He exited the car and walked around to open her door. He offered her a hand, which she gladly took.

The pair stood in the moonlight, Usagi barely awake, and Mamoru full of emotions. He pushed a stray hair behind her ear and cradled her face. "I had a wonderful time tonight Usagi-chan. Thank you for accompanying me." He said, holding back his full feelings.

Usagi hummed happily back at him. "I had a wonderful time tonight too. You are an amazing dancer, Mamoru-san. I hope we can dance again someday." Mamoru smiled back at her.

"I am sure we will. Now go get some sleep Odango Atama. I think we're up past your bedtime."

"But home before curfew!" She said pumping her fist. "G'night Mamoru-baka. Thanks for the dreamy evening!" She waved back at him, making her way up the path.

"Goodnight, Usako." He replied, smiling happily over his car. He wasn't sure if she heard, but she did turn around and give him a brilliant smile that he would swear could power the city for a month. Or at the very least, his heart.

* * *

I absolutely adored writing this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do! I could probably write the ball episode a thousand times and never get tired of it. Thanks again for the lovely reviews everyone- you inspire me!


	6. Chapter 6

Usagi sat in her bed aimlessly braiding and re-braiding her hair while she waited for Minako to arrive. Her mind was elsewhere, replaying the events of the previous evening on repeat.  _ "I never would have imagined Mamoru-kun could make me feel this way." _ She thought, looking down at her working hands and blushing.  _ "The whole evening felt like a dream. I can hardly imagine it was all real…" _

The door opened and Usagi stayed lost in dreamland. Minako stood in the doorway and smiled affectionately. It seemed the previous evening had gone well.

"And what has you lost in fantasy land this morning? Or should I ask who?" She said slyly, closing the door behind her and pulling Usagi from her memories. A slight pained look flashed briefly across Usagi's face, reality crashing back down.

"Oh Minako-chan!" She cried, flinging herself onto the other girl. "You were right! You were so totally right!" Minako put her arms around the girl, slightly confused.

"That's great to hear Usagi-chan, but what exactly am I right about?"

Usagi pulled back and looked down, nervous. "I think I might have feelings for Mamoru-san." She whispered. Minako smiled understandingly and nodded.

"That's wonderful Usagi-chan. But why are you so nervous about it?"

"Because I love Tuxedo Kamen." She replied, finally looking up.

Realisation dawned on Minako's face. "Ah. You feel guilty for your feelings for Mamoru-san because of your romantic relationship with Tuxedo Kamen." Usagi nodded.

"Oh Usagi-chan…" Minako sighed, frustrated that last night had not brought the lovers any closer to the truth.

Usagi looked away and sighed heavily. "I don't know what to do V-chan. I know I love Tuxedo Kamen, and he said he loves me as well. I thought I could just be friends with Mamoru-san. Even when I started to like him, I thought I could ignore the feelings. But when we're together…" She drifted off, staring out her window. Minako waited patiently for her friend to gather her thoughts. "I don't know. I can't help being drawn to him. It's like, he's this puzzle piece that clicks in perfectly with the rest of my world. Things just feel right with him." Usagi's eyes started to tear as her face scrunched up in frustration. "But things don't feel any less right with Tuxedo Kamen!"

Minako wrestled with herself. She didn't want her friend to go through this pain needlessly,  _ "But the truth needs to come from Usagi. They need to trust each other with their secrets, or they are doomed to fail." _

"You know," Usagi continued quietly over Minako's silence, "he kissed me last night." Minako's head snapped to attention.

"He WHAT?" She said, eyes wide.

"Mamoru-san kissed me." Usagi said with a slight smile at her friend's reaction. Minako squealed and tackled her friend back onto the bed. Usagi laughed happily.

"Okay tell me everything." Minako said with a grin, sitting up on her knees.

Usagi worked her way to sitting up and thought about where to start. "It happened near the end of the night." Minako nodded encouragingly. "We were outside watching the stars, and I was really tired. Maybe a little bit tipsy." she confessed. Minako's brow wrinkled.

"He let you have alcohol!?" She asked, incredulous.

"No, no, it was an accident. And I only had one small cup. Just enough to make me sleepy. And, well."

"And well  _ what _ ?" Minako prompted. Usagi blushed.

"Maybe enough to loosen my tongue a little bit. I may have confessed that I had feelings for Mamoru-san. After that he helped me sit down to relax and I closed my eyes for a minute. When I opened them, he was so close and he looked so unsure…" Minako nodded eagerly, encouraging her friend to continue. "So I kind of encouraged him to do it." Usagi finished, blushing.

Minako smiled. "And how was it?"

Usagi smiled back shyly. "It was amazing. He was so warm and soft. It was almost…" She drifted off, eyes unfocusing.  _ "Familiar." _

Minako waved a hand in her face. "Helloooo, Usagi-chan?" She called, shocking her friend back. Usagi snapped back with a jolt and looked at her friend.

"It was a wonderful evening Minako-chan. But I can't help thinking about what this means for Tuxedo Kamen and I."

Minako sighed. "Usagi-chan, I think you need to talk to Tuxedo Kamen. I know you both feel strongly about each other, but how can you be together for real if you don't even know who he is?" Usagi's eyes drifted off to the side, as if trying to ignore the truth in Minako's words.

"Do you think I should choose Tuxedo Kamen then?" She asked quietly, not sure which answer she would prefer.

Minako shook her head. "I can't make that choice for you. But Usagi," Minako said, putting her hands on the younger girl's shoulders to focus her attention, "You have no reason to feel guilty about your feelings for Mamoru-san. Tuxedo Kamen may have confessed his feelings, but you have no commitment from him. I also promise you from what I know about him, that if you tell him the truth about what happened last night with Mamoru-san, he will not be upset."

Usagi's eyes widened. "You think he won't be mad?"

Minako nodded with a small smile. "I promise Usagi-chan. Tell him the whole truth. He will understand  _ completely _ ." Usagi's face split into a grin, and she tackled her friend in a hug, spirit renewed.

* * *

Later that evening Usagi tried to be thankful the third dark general had a knack for attacking on the weekends. With the arrival of Mars, Jupiter and Venus, she was able to get her tiara onto the creature, weakening it significantly.

"Moon, Healing Escalation!" She called out for the second time, successfully healing Urawa this time. She heard Mercury beside her call out for her friend and rush over, the other scouts not far behind. As her vision swam, she felt an arm too large to be her senshi's wrap around her waist.

"I'm not letting you fall a second time." Tuxedo Kamen whispered in her ear as she collapsed entirely into him. He hoisted her into his arms and she turned her head to Venus, who watched.

"V, let him take me...please" Sailor Moon said with a significant look before passing out.

Tuxedo Kamen look down, concerned at how fast it was affecting her now. "Venus, with your permission?" He asked.

Venus stared at him, slightly upset. "You may, but I wonder how long this is going to continue before one of you reveals the truth."

Tuxedo Kamen looked back, shocked at her boldness. Steeling his resolve, he replied. "For what it's worth, I intend on offering her that very option tonight, should we find ourselves somewhere away from prying eyes and ears." he finished with a pointed look.

Venus raised an eyebrow at him as the other senshi, save Mercury, wandered over. Then to everyone's surprise, she laughed. "It's about time! Go. Give her the option. I pray to myself that she takes it." With that, she shooed the masked man off.

* * *

Tuxedo Kamen laid Sailor Moon on his bed and took stock of her injuries. The burn had crept up and spread along her collarbone to part of her neck. He wondered if it was because she had used the moon rod twice in one battle.

_ "The last two times I did this she was awake." _ He thought, pulling off her glove. Unsure if her being knocked out would make a difference, he pressed his lips to her injured skin and hoped it would be enough. When he opened his eyes, he saw it was not. The immediate area had faded, but as his lips left her skin it returned to its previous state. Sighing, he made her as comfortable as possible before standing.  _ "Might as well get comfortable for the long haul myself." _ He thought, unclasping his cape to drape it over a chair. Ridding himself of other unnecessary layers, he slipped into the kitchen to grab some coffee. He had no idea how long his vigil would last.

Returning, he pulled a second chair over to sit beside the unconscious heroine. Sipping his drink with one hand, he slipped his other into hers, wishing he could do more for her.

Tuxedo Kamen examined her face, still protected by glamour, and sighed.  _ "Poor girl doesn't deserve all of this, and yet she stays so strong." _ He brushed her hair to the side.  _ "Soon I'll be able to help support you every day...I hope." _

Leaning back in his seat, he glanced down at their joined hands. He stared, shocked at the slowly receding marks. He smiled up at her face, happy he wasn't useless after all. Tuxedo Kamen gave a brief kiss to Sailor Moon's hand before getting comfortable. Who knew how long he'd be meditating on her for?

* * *

"Tuxedo Kamen?" Sailor Moon's voice pierced through his concentration. His eyes opened to see Sailor Moon's bewildered face as she looked at her arms and chest. The burn marks were replaced with golden tendrils intertwining and, if he wasn't mistaken, moving slightly as if alive. He gasped slightly and looked up at her face again. "It...feels warm." she said, hesitantly touching one with a finger.

"I'm going to try letting go now. If it hurts at all, let me know." She nodded in reply, and he withdrew his hands slowly. The tendrils faded back, snaking to where his hands left her before disappearing entirely, along with any signs of the burns. Sailor Moon frowned. "Is everything okay?" he asked.

"It's just cold all of a sudden. I'm always so warm when you touch me." She said, smiling as he reached back to hold her hand normally this time. She let out a small gasp again when she looked over his shoulder.

"Ah," he said, glancing back, "I thought you might like that. You missed the view last time." The bedroom curtains had been pulled back to reveal floor to ceiling windows running the length of the room. "I left the lights dim in here so nobody will be able to see in, even if somehow they could get a view up this high." Sailor Moon pulled the blankets back and slid out of the bed. The Tokyo night sky stretched out before her and she couldn't help but touch the windows, as if that would allow her to touch the sky itself. Tuxedo Kamen walked beside her and she smiled up at him.

"It's beautiful." she said to him.

"It is. And so are you." He said reaching down to take her hand. She turned to look up at him before leaning into his shoulder. The sensation reminded Tuxedo Kamen of the previous evening, and he smiled.

"I wish I could stay here forever with you." she whispered.

"You're welcome to come anytime." He replied.

She chuckled. "Might be a little obvious if Sailor Moon was scaling a highrise in broad daylight each afternoon."

"Then don't come as her." He said closing his eyes nervously. That didn't stop him feeling Sailor Moon jolt away or hearing her small gasp.

Tuxedo Kamen opened his eyes again and turned to her, taking in her disbelieving face. Running his free hand through her hair, he continued. "Sailor Moon, we have fought side by side for months, and over just the last couple I have come to think of you as more than just an ally. I admire your strength and loyalty to your friends. I have seen you work harder than any person I have ever met before. Since I met you my life has been brighter than ever before. I love you Sailor Moon." He paused, taking her other hand in his.

"I would give you everything, if you would accept it." He finished, bringing her hands to grasp the edge of his mask. Sailor Moon gasped.

"Are...are you sure?" she whispered, searching his eyes.

"If you'll have me. I've never been more sure of anything in my life." he whispered back, hands leaving hers as he closed his eyes.

Sailor Moon's hands shook as they pulled down the white mask that haunted her dreams.

She let out a small gasp, and Mamoru opened his eyes to look at the superheroine.

"My name is Chiba Mamoru, and I am Tuxedo Kamen." he said quietly, waiting for a response. Sailor Moon stood absolutely still, one hand clutching the mask to her chest, the other over her mouth.

"Ma...Mamoru-san…" She whispered, touching his face. A few tears escaped her eyes.

He smiled sadly. "Am I so disappointing?" He asked wiping them away with one hand.

Sailor Moon shook her head fiercely, pulling away to wipe at her running eyes. "I'm just so happy it's you." She touched her own brooch to let her transformation fade. She smiled up at him with still watering eyes as Usagi.

"My name is Tsukino Usagi, and I am Sailor Moon."

Mamoru smiled back at the blonde. "I know." he said, cupping her face.

She looked at him, confused. "You knew? When?"

"Last night, at the ball. When I kissed you, I knew." Usagi smiled knowingly.

"I knew it felt familiar for some reason. That warmth, it was you. It's always been you. Mamo-chan." She said, her eyes starting to water with happiness again.

"Shh, don't cry." He replied, pulling her in for a hug. "We have finally found each other." After a minute Usagi's eyes dried and she looked up at the man she loved. She smiled and leaned up to kiss his true face for the first time.

Mamoru kissed back with a passion, and when he pulled away Usagi started giggling, wiping at her eyes. "You know, I was so worried all day about how to reconcile my feelings for you and Tuxedo Kamen, and here you were, already aware of the solution. You could have told me earlier!" She said with a playful shove to his chest.

"I would not have let you worry long," Mamoru replied, taking her shoving hands and kissing them. "But first I had to stock my kitchen if you were going to be around with any frequency. I'm well aware of how much you can put away." Mamoru gave a knowing look and Usagi blushed. "And now that you're here, I don't want to have to leave. I just want to hold you all night, with you finally knowing who I am."

Usagi hummed happily, wrapping her arms in a hug around the man. "That sounds wonderful Mamo-chan." Mamoru smiled at his new title. "By the way," she continued, thinking back to her conversation with Minako, "Does this mean we're, I mean, are we boyfriend/girlfriend now?"

Mamoru suppressed a chuckle at her uncertainty, as he understood it was an important distinction. "I would be honored to have a girlfriend as brave and hard-working as you Usako." he answered sincerely.

Usagi pulled back and studied his face. "Who would have thought," she said, slowly breaking into giggles. "Mamoru-baka as my boyfriend. Motoki-onii-san will have a heart attack." Mamoru rolled his eyes, but couldn't help joining in Usagi's infectious laughter.

As their laughing faded Mamoru's face softened in affection. He gazed at Usagi's still beaming face and whispered, "You are so absolutely beautiful when you laugh Usako." Usagi's smile became shyer as she looked back at him, eyes shining with emotion.

"I love you Mamo-chan." She whispered, eyes locked on his.

Mamoru smiled. "I love you, Usako." He replied, kissing her softly. He led her back to the bed and wrapped his arms around her. He wasn't getting up till morning for food, a fire, or phone calls- Venus's threats be damned.

_ "I have a feeling this is what she wanted anyway." _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! That's game! I hope you all enjoyed it. Please let me know what you thought :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! If this seems familiar to any of you, it is because I posted this story a few years back on fanfiction.net. I had just forgotten to upload it. I'm uploading my newest story now, so thought I should do this one first. Thanks!


End file.
